Be Mine
by Johanne Smithe
Summary: 2 character's views on one day's events. (Summary sucks) [WARNING: Whump fic]


AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Please review and let me know how I did.

Jaune:

'Show some confidence. Girls love a man with confidence.' That's what dad always told me, but no matter how hard I tried she would always say no. I'm an Arc and an Arc never gives up, besides I'm switching things up. This time she can't say no. I came back to dorms after **buying gold** and ice dust crystals. When I reached Snow Angel's dorm I knocked but received silence in return.

Figuring that no one was there I turned the door knob and entered the vacant room. I looked around and found what I believed to be Weiss's bed. I laid out the dust on the bed and arranged them into a **flower**. I used the ice crystals as petals and the gold ones as a heart shaped center. Once my masterpiece was completer, I placed a note showing that it was from me to her. I left the room and rushed into team JNPR's dorm room. Pyrrha was lying on her bed reading a book on different types of Grimm.

"Hey Pyrrha" I greeted her with a quick smile and sat on my bed.

"Hello Jaune," she said happily, "so what are you waiting?" This confused me a bit, but then  
I looked down to see my left leg bouncing impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Weiss to get back to her dorm."

"Well, I hope all goes well." The smile she held vanished and she quickly went back to her book. _Must be a good book. She practically looks like Blake right now._ My thoughts broke as I heard team RWBY enter their dorm.

All I heard next were a few mumbles and then one slowly got louder. Probably Weiss fighting Yang for teasing her or something. Then I heard **complete** silence and their door slam as someone stormed off. Once I heard three pairs of footsteps follow, I went across the hall and looked into their dorm to see that the dust crystals were gone. I started to walk out the door when something caught my eye. I looked towards the source, the trash can. I walked over to the trashed item and my heart dropped to my feet. It was a bag filled with the dust crystals I bought. I grabbed the crystals and chased after her.

I searched around Beacon until I finally saw her in the courtyard. She had her face in her hands and was mumbling something that I couldn't make out. As I walked closer to her, that's when I noticed that she was crying. This was a first. I mean I've seen many people crying, mainly my sisters, but Weiss? No she seemed like the type of person to refuse to shed a single tear.

"Weiss?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"What…do you want?" She responded in between breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?!" Her voice turned from sad to furious quickly. "First you bug me all semester with your idiotic antics, and then you have the nerve to break into my dorm and humiliate me in front of my entire team."

"Weiss, I didn't me-"

"I know exactly what you meant! You got tired of my rejections, so you decided to show my team how I 'froze your golden heart.'"

"But that's not w-"

"And now you want to come over here and rub it in my face."

"Weiss, I-"

"Just go before I decide to get Myrtenaster."

My eyes widened in fear and I sprinted back to my dorm. Once I knew I was safe I entered my dorm and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking of that moment. Not only did she think that I hated her, but she'll never speak to me again. Pyrrha must have noticed because she walked to my bed and sat down beside me.

"Is everything alright Jaune?"

No. Not really." I sat up next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Weiss. She didn't understand the gift that I gave her. It was supposed to say that she surrounds my heart and love, but instead she took it as an insult. Now her and probably team RWBY resent me."

"Jaune I'm sure everything will be fine. Just let her be for a little bit. As for team RWBY, I'm sure if you explain it to them then they'll understand." She put her hand on my shoulder which helped comfort me a little.

"Thanks Pyrrha. You're a good friend." No matter how hard I tired though, I couldn't get my mind off of Weiss.

**Pyrrha:**

I've been waiting for Jaune in our dorm for almost an hour now. I opened the door to see Jaune coming down the hall. I quickly closed the door so he wouldn't notice me. Today was the day that I was going to tell him how I felt. I looked through the peephole and saw him coming out of team RWBY's dorm and heading towards ours. I desperately looked around the room searching for something to make me look casual. I looked towards the bathroom. _No, he would hear the door close as I ran in there._ I looked towards my book bag. _Perfect!_ I rushed over and grabbed the first book I could. I jumped on my bed and opened to a random page as Jaune opened the door.

"Hey Pyrrha," he greeted while going to sit on his bed.

"Hey Jaune," I looked to see him staring at the door and his leg bouncing up and down. " So, what are you waiting for?" I asked him, _and myself._

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Weiss to get back to her dorm."

"Well, I hope all goes well." I sighed but he didn't seem to notice. Why can't he forget about her? It's not like she'll say yes. If she does, I don't know how I'll get over that. Then I heard the door close, but although he wasn't in the room my mind wouldn't let him be.

I looked up to see my knight entering the dorm. He seemed different from when he left. He seemed a little nervous about something. He was nervous when he left but this time it seemed to be mixed with excitement. He looked and smiled shyly. He sat on my bed and I sat up beside him.

"Is everything alright Jaune?"

"Actually…."

"What is it?"

"It's…nevermind."

"You can tell me anything Jaune."

"I…I like you." My heart began to beat so quickly it felt like it would burst out of my chest. _Did he really just say that?_ I looked back at my partner who had his head hung in shame. I brought my hand to his cheek and turned his face so we were now facing each other. I was going to share my feelings, but my throat suddenly became very dry. We were so close now, that we could hear each others breathing. We both slowly inched closer to each other, our lips only separated by mere millimeters. We grew closer to one another until….

A door slam shattered me back to reality. Jaune walked in with his head down. He walked over to his bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. He was lost in his own thoughts. I walked over and sat on his bed next to him.

"Is everything alright Jaune?"

"No, Not really," he sighed while sitting up beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Weiss. She…" There it was, the bane of my existence. The ice that put out the flame between us. With each word he spoke, my heart collapsed into itself. The way he would go out of his way for her. "…..Now her and probably team RWBY resent me."

"Jaune, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just let her be for a little bit. As for team RWBY, I'm sure if you explain it to them, then they'll understand." I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He responded with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. You're a good **friend**." That was it. The final fortress enclosing my heart was built. A tear formed on my face, but I wiped it away before he noticed.

Why can't she be mine?

**Why can't he be mine?**


End file.
